Otra oportunidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Con tan solo 9 años de edad, Lily Luna Potter regresa en el tiempo 19 años antes, para salvarle la vida a Severus Snape y confesarle que su padre no es realmente feliz con Ginny Weasley y que en cambio, siente algo por su antiguo profesor de pociones, quedando realmente devastado con su muerte, para intentar ayudarlo y aunque signifique dejar de existir en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a los prompts del grupo Snarry y a Sarah Miller, una gran shipper de esta pareja que lamentablemente murió por inhalación de humo.

Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes originales. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter.

Prólogo: Vivo gracias a un sueño.

 _¿O tal vez más que un sueño?_

" _Señor Severus… señor Severus, despierte". "¡Todavía tiene mucho por lo que vivir! ¡No se muera, por favor!"_

Fue como un corrientazo directo al corazón, que bastó para que abriera los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido y la garganta totalmente hecha trizas, a pesar de que podía tragar (con cierta dificultad, pero podía) y hablar un poco. Apenas si podía ver, pero le pareció que una pequeña niña pelirroja se encontraba sentada a su lado, sonriendo como si estuviera muy feliz de verlo y de no ser por el estado en el que se encontraba, quizá habría saltado en la cama del sobresalto.

Tal vez estaba alucinando o soñando despierto. Quizá finalmente muerto y en el cielo, pero la niña era tan absurdamente idéntica a Lily Evans Potter, que comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo. ¿Tan grande era su obsesión con ella, como para generar una versión física y con gran detalle? Porque se veía en verdad muy real y hasta podía registrar su peso en la cama.

Aunque seguramente pensaba en alguien más mientras la personificaba en su _real universo._ Tenía los ojos extrañamente café y no verde esmeralda como recordaba y amaba desde su infancia.

— ¿Lily?... — su voz se escuchó como un gemido ronco y tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para encontrar un sonido decente con el que dirigirse a la misteriosa presencia, sentada junto a él.

— ¡Sí! — la niña pareció contenta de que el hombre la reconociera inmediatamente y no tuviera que explicar mucho. — Un momento, no… — se detuvo sorprendida, a pesar de su felicidad. — ¿Cómo es que me conoce si para el tiempo en el que existo, usted ya ha muerto?

— ¿Conocerte? — no estaba seguro si se debía a la cantidad de horas que de seguro había pasado en cama, pero creía haber escuchado mal. — ¿Muerto?... — intentó reincorporarse en la cama, aunque sin mucho éxito. — ¿Acaso eres una especie de alucinación o ya estoy muerto y he llegado al cielo?

— _¿Cielo?_ _¿Alucinación?_ — contestó la pequeña, llevándose un dedo hasta sus pequeños labios. — ¡No soy una alucinación y usted tampoco está en el cielo! ¡Soy Lily Luna Potter y he viajado en el tiempo!

— _Definitivamente que debo estar alucinando._ Lily Luna Potter… — le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba y supuso que se debía al grado de estupor en el que se había encontrado, pero finalmente pudo recordar a una estudiante en particular con ese nombre. — ¿Por qué Lily Evans tendría el nombre de la señorita Lovegood, como segundo nombre?

— ¿Lily Evans? — la niña reflexionó por unos segundos y de inmediato con su boca conformó una pequeña _O_ y sus ojos expresaron conocimiento de causa. — ¡Es verdad! ¡Papi dijo que conociste a mi abuela! ¡Que estudiaron juntos!

— _¿Papi? ¿Abuela?_ ¿Qué demonios me estoy imaginando?

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Lily Luna Potter y he viajado en el tiempo, para venir a verle! Y hasta creo que le he salvado la vida. — ella dio un pequeño salto de felicidad en la cama y no tuvo dudas de que era bastante real y expresiva. — Tengo nueve y soy la hija de Harry Potter. Verá, mi papi se casa con mi mami Ginny Weasley y tienen tres hijos, diecinueve años después. Albus Severus Potter que ya tiene once años y está en camino a empezar en Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter, igual que mi hermano Albus…

— Espera espera... — le interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera con su feliz relato. — ¿Dijiste… _Albus Severus Potter_? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Y cómo es que una niña de tu edad tiene acceso a un gira tiempos, sin supervisión de ningún tipo? Sobre todo para verme a mí precisamente. — tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar o de lo contrario sentía que en verdad moriría. Le ardía la garganta de tanto hablar. — ¿Y cómo es que estaré muerto, diecinueve años después?

— ¡Sí! Albus Severus. Papi nos contó que le puso ese nombre a Albus, puesto que quiso honrar a dos de los mejores directores que tuvo. ¡Y a mí por su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood! ¡Y a James…!

— Sí, supongo que si Potter tuviera una planta llamada _Pepper_ y se muriese, también llamaría a sus hijos en su honor. — Lily rio melodiosamente, a pesar de que esa no era su intención, así que tuvo que arquear una ceja y carraspear apenas un poco para atraer su atención. A pesar de que doliera. — Lo más importante de todo el asunto… ¿qué demonios tengo que ver en toda esa historia?

— Pues verá, mi papi está casado. — continuó y a pesar de que Snape se disponía a interrumpirle y hacerle saber que esa parte ya la sabía, no dejó de hablar y él no tuvo más opción que escuchar. — Pero no es realmente feliz y a pesar de que ama a mamá de alguna manera, no lo suficiente como para estar bien.

— Una lástima, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

— Claro que sí. Mi papi no puede ser completamente feliz, puesto que lleva mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por usted. — sintió un extraño zumbido en los oídos, como si el resto de las palabras no tuvieran sentido y se hubiese quedado detenido en la misma oración. _"Siente algo por usted"_. —A pesar de que lo amo y estoy realmente feliz de haber nacido y el haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlo conocido y estar con él, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Está realmente triste y enfermo, probablemente muera y sé que lo que él necesita, es estar con usted. Su muerte realmente lo dejó devastado y su depresión fue empeorando más y más.

— ¿Cómo se supone que morí? — de pronto sintió que virtualmente no tenía más saliva y que necesitaba humedecer su boca con algo. Estaba totalmente en shock, por lo que no sabía si burlarse del asunto o si realmente creerle. — _Merlín… ¿cómo es posible todo esto?_

— Usted salvó a todos en la guerra y después sintió que no tenía otra razón por la que vivir (o eso cree papá que sucedió) y simplemente murió. Nos dijo la fecha exacta, de hecho ya debería estar por llegar para verlo morir. Excepto que yo le he salvado la vida y ahora podrán ser felices y estar juntos. Aunque ello signifique que ni Albus, ni James ni yo, existamos nunca más.

De verdad, debía dejar de tener esas alucinaciones tan ridículas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste y les agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo. Ahora, sus reviews:

Ryogana: Te agradezco mucho por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Espero que el próximo capítulo también te guste. Besos.

The box pandora: Ansío que este capítulo también te guste. Besos.

Kalhia: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara y bueno, ojalá lo que escriba te satisfaga y continúes leyendo. Besos.

Rebe Marauder: ¡Gracias! Intentaré que te siga gustando y espero verte pronto. Besos.

Capítulo uno: Las obvias señales

A pesar de que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por detenerla (lo que básicamente consistía en rogárselo, puesto que no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo), aun así la pequeña alucinación o lo que fuera, se bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre la puerta, parándose de puntas como si quisiera escuchar lo que sucedía fuera de aquella habitación. Llevaba puesto un jersey rojo con la letra _L_ bordada en dorado y en todo el medio de la prenda. Sus pantalones negros, combinaban con sus también negros zapatos y toda ella le daba una impresión de ser muy pulcra y atenta con su forma de vestir. O tal vez simplemente era obra de su madre, la chica Weasley, pero no podía negar que la niña lucía muy coqueta y a tan temprana edad.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y su largo cabello rojo como el fuego, ondeó de una forma muy alegre junto a ella, mientras daba un pequeño aplauso y un brinco en su lugar. Sus ojos café tenían un extraño brillo que solamente podía denominar como una travesura, mientras ella corría de vuelta y se detenía junto a la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón y también su cabeza. No dejaba de observarlo con ojos risueños y por un momento sintió un extraño impulso de acariciar su cabeza, pero se contuvo a último minuto. Si decía la verdad, entonces dejaría de existir y a pesar de que todavía se encontraba en shock por lo ocurrido, muy por dentro había comenzado a sentir una extraña tristeza que no podía definir muy bien.

— Cuide bien de mi papi, ¿sí? Yo sé que una vez que me vaya, quizá el futuro cambie, pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por él. Él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, que me pone muy triste verlo sentirse mal por lo que nunca dijo. — volvió a llevarse un dedo hasta sus pequeños labios, reflexionando. — Quién sabe, quizá no cambie en nada el hecho de decirle la verdad a usted y aun así sigamos existiendo, pero no creo que nos haga daño el intentar. Una pena por Albus y James que estaban muy entusiasmados por comenzar la escuela, pero podíamos perder a papá y sé que esto nos evitaría mucho dolor.

— ¿Cuál es el tan terrible padecimiento de Potter en esa época? — preguntó, a pesar de que realmente no le interesaba saberlo pero no pudo controlar su curiosidad. Esperaba no fuese una cursilería de esas: _"Enfermo de amor"_.

— Quisiera quedarme a charlar, de verdad que sí. Papá dijo tantas cosas interesantes de usted y me encantaría saber mucho más, pero me temo que tengo que irme. — fue lo único que contestó la niña, apartándose de la cama antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar tocarla, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de su jersey rojo y sacando el gira tiempos. Sin importar cuánto intentara detenerla, muy pronto la niña desapareció ante sus ojos y así como lo había dicho, Harry Potter empujaba la puerta suavemente. Su expresión de tristeza era tan evidente como afirmaba su hija, aunque se había parado en seco y tan pronto lo había visto despierto finalmente, casi sentándose en la cama o como si se hubiese inclinado a un lado para recoger algo. Se le notaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel, aunque extrañamente tembloroso al darse cuenta de que su ex profesor de pociones estaba vivo y que sin importar el paso del tiempo, continuaba mirándolo con aquellos ojos negros que aunque lo intentara, encontraba difíciles de olvidar.

— Pero que… — incluso le dio la impresión de que sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas. Casi quiso rodar la vista en otra dirección. Lo menos que necesitaba era un hombre adulto, derramando lágrimas por él. — ¡Profesor Snape!

Hasta el tono de sorpresa en su voz había sonado realmente sincero.

— Espere… ¡iré inmediatamente por un sanador! — de pronto pareció reaccionar y recordar que se encontraba frente a un hombre que había literalmente vuelto de entre los muertos y el cual necesitaba pronta asistencia médica.

— No es necesario, Potter. — le contestó el mago, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para apartar las sábanas de su cuerpo y finalmente sentarse. Había tenido tanto tiempo sin utilizar sus extremidades, que se sentía increíblemente torpe e inútil.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tiene meses en coma y acaba de despertar como si nada!

No tanto como si nada. La vocecilla de una pequeña viajera del futuro, había bastado para que su corazón volviera a su ritmo nuevamente. Qué irónico que hubiese sido tan sencillo, si pensaba que moriría como ella había dicho antes. Creía que no tenía algo por lo que luchar pero ahí estaba, vivo de nuevo y con el conocimiento de una verdad que ni estaba seguro de querer revelar.

De pronto no se sentía capaz de destruir la vida de tres niños que ni siquiera conocía en realidad.

Y no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea, intentar disuadir los sentimientos de aquel que había sido el objeto de su diversión durante años y años.

— Le aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente bien. Además que no necesito que ningún sanador me esté manoseando para examinarme.

A pesar de que el joven hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no reír, no pudo evitarlo y terminó soltando una carcajada que prácticamente envolvió toda la habitación en la que se encontraban. De pronto había notado lo joven que se veía el muchacho, a pesar de que ya era considerado un adulto en el mundo en el que vivían.

— Pues me temo que eso es lo que han estado haciendo durante esos meses que pasó inconsciente. — antes de que pudiera responderle, Potter continuó. — Aunque debo admitir que me parece… — todavía podía percibir el ligero tremor en su voz. Un gran salto entre la tristeza y el alivio. — Sorprendente. Pensé que moriría.

— Yo también. — respondió el profesor en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que el muchacho a pocos metros, no pudiera escucharlo. — Y bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, viviendo una vida vacía y sentido. Tanto como solía serlo antes.

— Por supuesto que no. Usted tenía un propósito y ese era salvarme. Se lo prometió a mi madre.

— Y ya está a salvo, así que me encantaría poder morirme en paz e irme al infierno si es que debo.

Por un momento le dio la impresión de que Potter estaba a punto de revelar la verdad que su hija le había confesado, solo para refutar aquellas palabras que había dicho. Había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior y como si luchara entre permanecer callado o finalmente decir lo que aprisionaba su pecho y le quitaba el aliento.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, comenzaba a verla en todas partes. En cada expresión de su rostro, hasta en una sonrisa (y cómo no, si virtualmente no había parado y desde que lo había visto con vida) (y tampoco de alisarse su rebelde cabello, inconscientemente). En cada movimiento de su cuerpo, como ese que hacía en aquel preciso momento de apretar sus manos la una contra la otra, que al parecer se deslizaban muy bien gracias a lo mucho que sudaba.

En cada parpadeo, puesto que no podía ignorar ese brillo en sus ojos y como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia en todo el mundo.

Y a pesar de que no era su problema, que no quería inmiscuirse, por un momento no dejó de pensar en las palabras de la pequeña Lily Luna.

En lo emocionados que estaban sus hermanos de comenzar la escuela, en un futuro que quizá jamás se vería realizado.

— _¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Potter?_ — ya lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que preguntar no lastimaría a nadie. El niño que vivió pareció titubear por un momento, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Tenía curiosidad de saber con qué excusa podía venir, para evitar confesarle la verdad de sus sentimientos.

— _Bueno._.. usted salvó mi vida, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, ¿cómo es que lo he olvidado? Quizá se deba a todos esos meses en coma. ¿Cierto?

 _Y fue el turno de Harry Potter para sonrojarse. A pesar de los años que obviamente habían pasado, sentía un extraño placer de saber que todavía tenía cierto efecto en él._

 _Que todavía era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras. De imponer respeto._

 _Ahora, acerca del amor…_

— Y supongo que tendrá más planes de vida, que simplemente venir a agradecerme por haberle salvado el trasero.

Y ese comentario le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, alzando la cabeza violentamente y tan pronto se hubiera encontrado observando el suelo e incapaz de sostenerle la vista al hombre en la cama.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — su sonroje se hizo más evidente y Severus Snape no pudo evitar pensar que quizá se estaba imaginando un hermoso futuro a su lado, apartando a la joven Weasley de la ecuación.

— No es que tenga curiosidad, pero me preocupa que tras haberle salvado la vida al elegido, éste desperdicie su vida y no haga nada productivo con ella.

— Supongo que continuar con los estudios, en donde los he dejado y gracias a la guerra que se interpuso en nuestro camino. He estado conversándolo con Hermione y Ron, y nos ha parecido lo más sensato por hacer.

— Me alegro por ustedes. — a pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz no expresó emoción alguna y Harry frunció el ceño por unos segundos.

— _¿Y a usted qué es lo que le gustaría hacer, ahora que está vivo?_

Quizá levantarse de aquella cama y marcharse finalmente. Esconderse en alguna parte y tener una pacífica y obligatoria, nueva vida.

— Marcharme y jamás volver a mirar hacia atrás.

No se le escapó la expresión de ligera decepción en el rostro de su ex estudiante y poco a poco comenzó a comprender, que quizá la pequeña niña viajera no había sido una ilusión después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por los favoritos y por los followers. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y ahora sus reviews:

Rebe Marauder: Ya se ablandará con el paso de los días, no temas. Besos y gracias por comentar.

Ryogana: Me alegro de que te gustara. Besos.

Hime-chan Natsumi: Ya veremos. A veces siento que este fic se escribe solo. Veamos qué dirección toma, esperando que sea de tu agrado. Besos.

BookJacket: Espero que al final termine gustándote, aunque no me ofenderé si no te gusta. Sé que no es tu zona de confort. Besos.

Capítulo dos: Empezar de nuevo

Harry Potter no se había marchado aquella noche, sin importar las veces que le dijera que estaba bien y que podía continuar solo de ahora en adelante. Parecía tener la absurda idea de que saldría del hospital y se suicidaría tan pronto nadie lo estuviera observando.

— Los reflejos parecen estar bien, señor Snape. – dijo uno de los sanadores. Una mujer que a pesar de que podía ver relativamente bien, no dejaba de mover su varita encendida con un lumos, de un lado al otro, mientras sus negros ojos seguían sus movimientos.

— Pues qué raro. — comenzó el hombre y Harry se imaginó que estaba por decir algún sarcasmo. — Es lo mismo que le he estado diciendo durante veinte minutos.

— No me lo tome a mal, señor Snape. — la mujer finalmente apartó la varita de su rostro, cesando el examen médico. — Pero sobrevivió contra todo pronóstico y no puedo evitar la sorpresa de pensar que hace unas horas se nos iba.

— Oh fortuna la mía. — continuó quejándose, aunque la sanadora no le prestaba atención de ningún tipo, concentrada en ladear su cabeza un poco y para echar un vistazo a la herida.

— ¡Y vaya que sí! Cualquiera habría muerto de una herida como esta, pero lo suyo fue como un milagro.

 _Más bien como una alucinación muy real._

— Aunque necesitará un lugar en el que quedarse, si es que insiste en no pasar más tiempo aquí. A pesar de que sobreviviera, eso no significa que se encuentra exento de cualquier complicación y lo mejor es que se encuentre con algún familiar, por si sucediera.

— No tengo familia viva conocida, gracias a Merlín.

— Podría quedarse conmigo. — se aventuró Harry de inmediato y como si hubiese estado esperando la oportunidad por años.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Esa es una magnífica idea, señor Potter. Al menos hasta que el señor Snape se rehabilite y sea capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

— ¡No tengo que quedarme con nadie! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de vivir por mi cuenta! Soy un hombre adulto y no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

— Lo lamento, profesor Snape, pero son las reglas. Ha estado en coma durante meses y me temo que no será tan fácil como simplemente levantarse y caminar como si nada. Va a necesitar de mucha terapia y si no le parece adecuada la propuesta del señor Potter, entonces podríamos enviarlo a Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall dijo que había mucho espacio en el castillo para que usted pudiera descansar a gusto.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía correcta, pero ya estaba cansado de estar en esa molesta cama de hospital. Bien, no podía decir que había pasado mucho tiempo en San Mungo ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido ingresado, pero si en lo primero que había pensado desde que tenía uso de la razón, era cortar lazos con el pasado, Hogwarts no era la mejor opción para finalmente tener una vida _"pacífica"_ dentro de lo que cabía.

Además que no le sorprendía la rapidez con la que Potter había sugerido su propia casa como opción. No dejaba de sonreírle y sin saber realmente el motivo, le molestaba tanto su actitud, que estaba a punto de gritarle la verdad que ya sabía y exigirle que fuese totalmente honesto consigo mismo y con él.

Quizá le molestaba el hecho de que estaba casado en un futuro, con tres seguramente maravillosos hijos (ignorando la situación con sus nombres), para que simplemente lo echara a perder y enfermara de tristeza por una persona que no valía la pena en lo absoluto.

Porque siempre había creído que no valía la pena para nada. Ya había cometido un terrible error con su madre, el cual jamás se había perdonado, y ahora estaba enterado de una verdad que no sabía cómo demonios utilizar.

¿Acaso debía callar, para que Lily Luna no dejara de existir, aunque eso condenara a Potter a la muerte? ¿O simplemente debía cambiar el curso definitivo de la historia?

Pero él no estaba enamorado del niño que vivió. No que él supiera.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus preferencias en materia amorosa. Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo. Había estado enamorado de Lily Evans, pero no sabía exactamente si se trataba más de una obsesión que de un amor verdadero.

¿Por qué de pronto ya hasta comenzaba a dudar de su propia sexualidad?

La sonrisa boba en el rostro de Harry, no le ayudaba mucho con la concentración.

— Pensé que no le caía bien. — dijo tras haberse marchado la sanadora, a lo que Potter respondió negando con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué querría que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo?

— La casa de Sirius es demasiado grande para mí y se siente un poco fría y sola. Supongo que un poco de compañía, ayudará a hacer el ambiente más agradable.

— Entonces trato de cortar lazos con el pasado, pero terminaría mudándome en la misma casa en la que solía vivir…

— Mire, yo solo decía. Usted salvó mi vida y lo lógico era que yo le retribuyera el favor de alguna manera. — estaba seguro de que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Potter seguía sin tolerar que hablara mal de su padrino y esa era la razón por la que lo había interrumpido a último minuto. — Solo quería ayudarlo y me imaginé que Hogwarts era el último lugar que querría visitar y mucho menos vivir.

— ¿De verdad, Potter? Qué amable de tu parte. Y supongo que viviremos usted y yo solos en esa enorme casa. ¿O me equivoco?

Harry volvió a sonrojarse, desviando la vista de la penetrante mirada del que había sido director de Hogwarts, brindándole todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero qué otra opción tenía, él tenía razón y lo que menos quería era volver al castillo y revivir todo lo que había sucedido.

Aunque en aquella casa de seguro que se encontraban los fantasmas de Black y Lupin, para acosarlo durante varias lunas.

— Dígame una cosa, señor Potter. — decidió atreverse y hacer una pequeña investigación de campo. Tantear el ambiente un poco. — ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? — de ser posible, el muchacho de pie junto a la cama, se sonrojó aún más. — ¿Alguna vez ha sentido lo que yo sentí por su madre?

¿Por qué de pronto estaba hablando de amor, tan campantemente con su ex profesor de pociones? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos como para no tomar en cuenta las múltiples barreras que los separaban y hablar como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida? La naturaleza de la pregunta le dejó bastante descolocado, a pesar de que sentía una agradable calidez en su interior al pequeño asomo de un poco de esperanza.

— ¿Enamorado, profesor Snape? — se sintió desagradablemente acorralado, así que tuvo que proseguir y formular las respuestas en su mente conforme hablaba. — Estuve enamorado durante muchos años, de una chica que simplemente aceptó a salir conmigo y puesto a que había sido el último que había visto a su novio morir. Cho Chang no dejaba de llorar sobre mi hombro, hablando de Cedric Diggory todo el tiempo. Y ¡oh cómo se molestaba si me negaba a hablar de lo mismo todo el tiempo!

¿Y tras esa decepcionante primera cita, finalmente había tomado la decisión de pasarse al otro equipo? ¿O tal vez era una respuesta a los múltiples traumas de la niñez que había vivido?

O tal vez así había nacido y tras aquel fracaso romántico, se había dado cuenta de que su felicidad estaba con otra persona.

Que no lo trataba mejor, precisamente, pero que era un delicioso trofeo inalcanzable que ansiaba poder poner en su repisa.

 _No creía que "delicioso"_ _fuese la palabra ideal para describirse a sí mismo._

 _Y mucho menos "trofeo"._

— Lo lamento, supongo. El joven Diggory murió valientemente o tal vez en un total acto de estupidez, pensando que podría enfrentarse a uno de los magos más poderosos y salir airoso.

— Cedric jamás pensó en eso, es que simplemente no tuvo elección. No iba a dejarme morir allí y no hay un solo día en el que no se lo agradezca. — dio una fuerte inspiración, mirándose las manos y tomando asiento en una vieja silla junto a la cama. — Me habría encantado conocerlo mejor, si le soy sincero. Creo que nuestra relación no fue la mejor, puesto que nos veíamos en la obligación de competir entre nosotros y demostrar qué casa dominaba a la otra. Reverenda estupidez, aunque en ciertas etapas del torneo de los tres magos, trabajamos como un equipo.

— Pero no es el fin del mundo, me imagino. Supongo que le habrá puesto el ojo encima a otra joven, que seguramente no estará llorando todo el tiempo como la señorita Chang.

— Siento curiosidad por su repentino interés en mi vida amorosa, profesor Snape. Y un poco de miedo también. Si no lo conociera como lo conozco, creería que trabaja a escondidas para la revista _Corazón de Bruja._

— Una simple pregunta, Potter, ya que usted disfrutó en primera fila de mis memorias y estoy seguro de que ya emitió un juicio al respecto de ellas. — cómo olvidar que había llamado a uno de sus hijos en su nombre. — Y me preguntaba si entendía lo que significaba sacrificarse por amor.

Si acaso entendía lo que Lily Luna Potter, estaba haciendo por él.

Aunque no lo supiera, sentía cierta rabia por la forma en la que se había comportado en el futuro o se comportaría, ignorando que tenía a una mujer que lo amaba y tres hijos que lo idolatraban, echándose a morir por una verdad que había guardado durante años.

Si no era feliz con una mujer, ¿por qué se había casado entonces y por qué había decidido llevarlo tan lejos?

De pronto quiso ignorarlo, pero se le hizo muy difícil y terminó sintiendo que una de sus manos se transformaba en un puño. Ni supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza, pero rápidamente descubrió que podía mover su brazo izquierdo y que a pesar de los meses en coma, todavía podía golpear.

Su puño fue directamente al rostro de Potter, que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Casi perdió el equilibrio en la silla, teniendo que sostenerse del suelo con una mano para no caer, reincorporándose lentamente y llevándose la otra mano a la nariz, que sangraba un poco. Incluso le había resquebrajado los lentes.

 _Eso, por ser un cobarde y haber decidido casarse, cuando en verdad no amaba a la mujer con la que había decidido compartir su vida y mucho peor, el haber tenido tres hijos que no tenían la culpa de sus estupideces de adolescente._

— ¿¡Por qué demonios me golpeó, si no le he hecho nada!? — preguntó el muchacho, frotándose la mandíbula y limpiándose la poca sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

No se lo iba a decir pero tenía otras razones para golpearlo, así que escogió cualquiera de ellas y para salvarse de tener que contarle sobre la viajera Lily.

— Acepto quedarme con usted, siempre y cuando obtuviera una pequeña gratificación por su tan amable oferta. Digamos que fue por las tantas veces que usted, su padre, su padrino y todos sus amigos, me llamaron cobarde o pensaron que lo era.

— _Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?_ — dijo el muchacho en voz baja, puesto que sentía la quijada rígida por el golpe. — Nunca pensé que tras toda esa fachada de hombre malo, yacía un pasado tan terrible. Hasta casi me hizo pensar que éramos muy parecidos en ciertas cosas.

Sí, por qué no. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en el hospital.

Incluso, compartir esos _"parecidos"_.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa que necesiten decirme, servirá un mensaje privado o un comentario y responderé tan pronto como pueda.

Reviews:

Ryogana: Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. Besos.

Capítulo tres: El futuro es hoy

A veces sentía curiosidad y quería volver a Lily Luna Potter, para saber cómo estaba el futuro ahora que había sobrevivido. La noche anterior al viaje, constantemente se había hecho la misma pregunta mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Qué casualidad que salía de una preocupación que no le permitía dormir, como el pasado y Lord Voldemort, para entrar en otra.

Como la aparición de una niña de nueve años y la posibilidad de destruir su futuro por completo.

– Veo que limpió el jardín, es diferente de lo que recordaba. – dijo para romper el incómodo silencio desde que habían abandonado el hospital. Era de lo que menos quería hablar, pero no tenía muchas opciones, sentado en una silla de ruedas y sin otra salida más que soportar el tour guiado.

– Sí, fue idea de Hermione. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa, apartándose de la silla por unos minutos para caminar hasta un par de margaritas. Se hincó para tomar la más grande y atractiva, poniéndose de pie luego y limpiándose sus ligeramente desgastados jeans, para entonces regresar sobre sus pasos y colocar la flor en manos de su profesor. – Tenía razón sobre el jardín, necesitaba un poco de atención. O más bien, yo diría que mucha atención. Fue una actividad de lo más interesante. ¡Incluso Kreacher estuvo dispuesto a ayudar! No creerá lo mucho que ha cambiado, ya hasta ha dejado de llamar _Sangre Sucia_ a Hermione.

Cerró los ojos ante el pesado sonido de esas palabras, pero ya demostraba demasiada debilidad con el simple hecho de encontrarse en aquella silla de ruedas, como para también hacer de cuentas que la expresión le molestaba.

Puso toda su atención en la margarita que tenía en sus manos, ignorando el hecho de que sostenía una flor entre sus dedos, sin ninguna razón en especial. No pudo evitarlo y acarició sus pétalos suavemente con sus pulgares, inundándose momentáneamente sus fosas nasales con su fuerte aroma a pasto mojado.

– Finalmente la guerra terminó. Finalmente… – a pesar de las palabras de Harry, ni siquiera alzó la vista de la margarita que tenía en frente. – Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Hacer lo que queramos.

– _Yo no._

– _Ambos._

Otra vez recordó a Lily y la oportunidad que le estaba brindando a su propio padre y volvió a sentir ese incómodo remordimiento que lo obligó a empujar su silla hasta la mesa que estuviera más cercana, para colocar la flor sobre su madera e intentar ignorar ese sentimiento.

– Profesor Snape, hay algo que quisiera decirle. – escuchó el tamborileo de sus dedos en uno de los muebles tras él y no lo pudo evitar, tragó con fuerza a pesar de que dolía. Físicamente al menos. – He estado pensando en ello durante un largo tiempo ya y ahora que ha sobrevivido, supongo que debería atreverme a decirlo.

Probablemente no podría detenerlo de decir la verdad, pero quizá no tenía que corresponderle. Si se había casado una vez y lo había superado, entonces podía hacerlo de nuevo.

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo el hombre, mientras el joven asentía y caminaba en su dirección con una copa de vino tinto de elfo. Potter dudó por unos segundos, pero imaginó que su profesor podría beberlo. O al menos un poco.

O tal vez dudó de decir lo que tenía que decir. No había forma de saberlo hasta escucharlo.

– Sí. – dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y se sentó en el reposa brazos de uno de los muebles, para encararlo. – Había estado reuniendo el valor justo para sincerarme al respecto, pero temía enfrentar la verdad de que no sobreviviría. Seguramente le resultará gracioso, pero recuerdo que usted me preguntó qué estaba haciendo en el hospital ese día y me parece que no fui del todo sincero con usted al respecto.

Intentó probar el vino para distraerse pero su sabor fue demasiado para su lastimada garganta, así que no tuvo más opción que escuchar y poner su mirada sobre los brillantes ojos verdes de su ex estudiante.

– No es fácil para mí decirlo, pero creo que no tiene sentido que siga intentando ocultarlo y negándome al hecho de que en verdad está sucediendo. Que es algo que en verdad estoy sintiendo.

Sabía que debía decir algo, pero Harry Potter se había puesto de pie y apartado ambas copas de su vista, inclinándose hasta estar a su nivel. Que aún no pudiera caminar era una sensación por demás de desagradable. Ni siquiera podía escapar.

Obedecer a Lily Luna y aceptar la realidad o encontrar una forma de esfumarse del mapa y salvar su futura vida.

– Lo he conversado abiertamente con Hermione, solo ella lo sabe.

– Vaya satisfacción. Qué bueno…

Pero Potter solo sonrió ante su sarcasmo. – Profesor, yo…

– Potter, soy un hombre viejo. Demasiado yo diría. 32 años mal vividos que ya comenzaron a pesar, además de ser la pesadilla certificada de muchas generaciones de estudiantes que pasaron por mi cátedra. He pasado la mitad de mi vida pagando por todos los errores que he cometido y mientras lo hacía, cometía muchos más. – dio un profundo suspiro, ignorando lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo tras el coma. – _Soy detestable._

– ¿A qué se está refiriendo exactamente? Me temo que no comprendo.

– No lo sé. ¿A qué se refiere usted, Potter?

El muchacho se apartó, caminando hasta la cocina y apoyando sus brazos sobre la larga mesa del comedor. Lo podía ver desde el pasillo que comunicaba el salón con dicha habitación y le dio la impresión de que se encontraba muy ansioso, pero no estaba seguro de cómo continuar alargando la conversación hasta que tomara una decisión sobre si permitirle cambiar el futuro o dejarlo tal como estaba y conservar la vida de los tres hijos que iba a tener.

La brisa que provenía del jardín se sentía ligeramente fría y pensó distraídamente que el invierno estaba por llegar.

– Verá, esto no es fácil, ni más ni menos. Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que si no soy sincero conmigo mismo, le haré daño a muchas personas que aprecio. Especialmente a Ginny.

Prestó atención a lo último y por un momento creyó que lo mejor era guardar silencio y escuchar el resto.

– Ella espera que sus sentimientos le sean correspondidos, pero no creo poder hacerlo en verdad. Estuve pensando que me casaría si usted muriese, puesto que no habría otra persona con la que hubiera querido estar, excepto Ginny quien me ha acompañado durante todos estos años y con la esperanza de que tal vez consiga amarla con el tiempo. – el tono afligido de su voz, a pesar de encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre que había aprovechado cada una de sus debilidades para hacer un chiste, prácticamente se encontraba _"desnudo"_ y expuesto, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

– Pero de qué demonios está hablando. ¿Acaso no recuerda quién soy o se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte durante la guerra? – no quiso darle tiempo para responder, así que continuó. Quizá era mejor así, que se desencantara y volviera a su plan inicial. Tal vez no iba a ser feliz, pero dudaba que lo fuese a ser con él en algún momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería para sí mismo y menos podía satisfacer las necesidades amorosas de un jovencito en sus diecisiete o dieciocho años. – ¿Ha olvidado la relación que hemos tenido, a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts?

– Lo sé, es curioso ¿no? – a pesar de lo que decía, el muchacho parecía tranquilo. – Pero uno no escoge a la persona de la cual se enamora. Supongo que usted no habría escogido a mi madre, de haber podido.

– Probablemente no habría escogido al amor del todo. No me trajo más que problemas y me temo que ésta vez, no será la excepción.

– De todos modos creí que era lo correcto. Que debía decírselo. – Potter finalmente se dio la vuelta y no pudo notar otra cosa que sinceridad en su rostro, además de un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrehumano para sostenerle la mirada y tener el valor de decir la verdad. Y sintió un poco de miedo. Algo que no era totalmente nuevo para él y que prefería no volver a experimentar en su vida. – Me alegra que haya sobrevivido, de verdad. Y sin que deba sentirse comprometido de alguna forma, espero que tenga una agradable estancia aquí. Estaré dispuesto a ayudarle si me necesita, pero no quiero que crea que estaré acechándolo día y noche, hasta que sienta lo mismo que yo.

– Tal vez hubiese comenzado con simplemente no decírmelo y no estaría pensando en eso ahora mismo.

– ¡No es como si fuera a sacarle ventaja de alguna forma, mientras duerme o no esté consciente de sus alrededores! No soy esa clase de persona, ni se preocupe.

¿Por qué diantres le hacía caso a una niñita de nueve años? Ahora estaban en la misma casa, completamente solos y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar. Estaba seguro de que podía comportarse, pero no podía decir lo mismo del joven que a pesar de que virtualmente lo había rechazado, no dejaba de sonreírle.

¿Cómo había transformado tantos años de abuso y rencor, en un sentimiento de amor tan fuerte? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Qué acaso le gustaba sufrir de gratis? Ahora temía que le hubiese causado un mal irreversible. Tal vez adicto al maltrato y al rechazo.

– De vez en cuando recibimos visitas, así que quizá no nos encontremos tan solos como piensa. Y ahora le mostraré su habitación, será la más grande y con mayor ventilación. La sanadora dijo que necesitaba entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y recibir un poco de aire. Dijo que jamás había visto a un hombre tan pálido como usted y eso que ha tratado con vampiros.

– Ja Ja, muy gracioso de su parte. – fue la única respuesta que dio, asombrado de la facilidad que tenía el muchacho para romper la tensión y cambiar el tema de dirección. Probablemente un mecanismo para ocultar el sufrimiento y olvidarlo de a ratos.

Harry fue el primero en entrar, sin embargo él se mantuvo junto al marco de la puerta y con sus manos posadas sobre la vieja madera. No se sentía precisamente cómodo con la idea de cruzar la única barrera que lo mantenía lejos de Sirius Black.

La idea de sentirse cómodo en un lugar que le había pertenecido a él en vida.

– Kreacher puso sábanas nuevas y limpió hasta el último recoveco en esta habitación, así que dudo que encuentre alguna criatura mágica o ratón del que preocuparse. Tiene su propio baño, así que creo que es lo que usted necesita. – se acercó hasta un escritorio junto a la ventana y colocó un par de tarros llenos de poción sobre el mismo, cuidadosamente y en perfecto orden. – La sanadora también dejó una receta que debemos seguir al pie de la letra y un plan de ejercicios. Aunque no quedó muy claro si los realizaríamos usted y yo o si debiera volver a San Mungo para cada sesión. Me aseguraré de escribirle e informarme mejor. – se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego pareció recordar algo más. – ¡Y oh, por cierto! La profesora McGonagall escribió y le pareció muy buena la idea de que se quedara conmigo y no en San Mungo o en el castillo. Cree que quizá un ambiente diferente, lo ayude a sanar mucho más rápido. Debo recordar escribirle por la mañana y comentarle que todo está... bien.

– Sí, claro. No olvide enviarle saludos a mi madre y tampoco olvide decirle, lo mucho que la extraño.

– Estoy seguro de que la profesora McGonagall también lo extraña. Le dejaré solo mientras converso con Kreacher sobre el menú que tendremos de ahora en adelante. Comida para dos.

No estaba seguro de que debía pensar al respecto pero le dolía mucho la cabeza como para continuar analizando el mismo punto, una y otra vez. Se empujó hasta detenerse junto a la cama y sin dudarlo, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Levitarse a sí mismo hasta la cama, sin duda que le causaba cosquillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que les guste mucho.

Sus reviews:

Magzillasaurus: I wish I could, but my narrative sucks. I can read and understand english, but my narrative isn't enough for writting an entire fic on english.

Parejachyca: Creo que ni a Severus le queda muy claro lo que siente y es por eso que se siente incómodo. Besos.

Guest: Así es :D

Ryogana: Un placer.

Yaslo: Sí, fue gracioso pero encajaba bien con la idea ^^. Espero que el resto te guste.

Capítulo cuatro: Un desierto otrora fue un mar interior

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de un sueño, pero le parecía tan real que sentía poder tocarlo.

– _¿Qué se supone que haces, Potter?_

– _Pues que me marcho._

 _Arqueó una de sus cejas ante el obvio hecho de que tenía una valija abierta sobre la cama y empacaba camisas perfectamente dobladas, dentro. Se acercó hasta sentarse en el colchón, al otro lado del muchacho que siquiera se inmutó y que continuó empacando como si nada._

– _No me es difícil darme cuenta._ – _respondió con su usual sarcasmo de siempre._ – _Pero a lo que yo me refiero es al motivo o la razón por la cuál te marchas._

– _Ginny quiere que cuide de Albus, James y Lily, éste fin de semana, así que tendré que regresar a la madriguera. Traerlos nunca fue una opción y ahora que usted está aquí, pues mucho menos._ – _Harry dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente dejó de doblar camisas y calcetas, para apoyar sus manos dentro de la valija y darse la vuelta hacia su derecha, para contemplar al hombre sentado en el colchón a escasos centímetros pero los suficientes como para dejar en claro, la obvia distancia entre los dos._ – _Seguí su consejo y dejé de insistir en que lo amaba, casándome con ella. Ahora tengo tres hijos que cuidar y nada puedo hacer, más que aceptar la responsabilidad. Amar a esos niños, de la forma en que corresponde._

Despertó de golpe, al sentir una extraña pulsación en una de sus piernas, como un corrientazo que le confirmaba que en verdad sí soñaba y que había estado apoyándose en una misma extremidad por mucho tiempo, llevándose una de sus manos hasta su rostro y frotándolo suavemente para salir de su ensimismamiento. Harry no parecía feliz y mientras se enjuagaba el rostro en el lavabo que convenientemente había hechizado para que estuviera a su nivel y mientras se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, no dejaba de darle un significado.

Potter tenía esa expresión como si le restregara el hecho de haber tenido que casarse tras haber sido rechazado por él y parecía enfadado consigo mismo también, por tener tres hijos que esperaban una perfecta vida familiar que no podía darles.

Terminó de asearse y de pronto sintió cierto temor o más bien, _incomodidad_ , de atreverse a abandonar la habitación y tener que enfrentarlo. De seguro tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y se encontraba de pie frente a un elaborado desayuno. Esperándolo.

Literalmente tras flotar hasta el primer piso, continuaba esperando que un explosivo recibimiento con flores y chocolates estuviera preparado para convencerlo de cambiar de parecer, pero no fue así. A su alrededor solo pudo ver más papeleo de que alguna vez tuvo que corregir en sus años como profesor de pociones, así que decidió empujarse hasta la cocina y en donde le parecía escuchar el sonido de una pluma rasgando un pergamino.

Potter tenía unos diecinueve o veinte años de edad, quizá, lo cual ahora resaltaba ciertas características que no había distinguido antes.

Estaba totalmente concentrado y con la vista enfocada en los pergaminos que tenía en frente, rascándose la barbilla de vez en cuando con la pluma y negando con la cabeza, tachando una que otra palabra al parecer. También se rascaba ese nido de pájaros que de buena fe él llamaba su cabello y a pesar de sus intentos, no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos verdes que nunca dejaban de traerle recuerdos que creía haber olvidado alguna vez.

– Maldición… – dijo casi en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oírlo. Dejó de mirar sus ojos verdes para darse cuenta de que su nariz sangraba y de que el joven trataba de detener el sangrado con una de las mangas de su túnica.

Frunció un poco el ceño y fue prácticamente como la señal para finalmente avanzar y salir de la oscuridad en la que le contemplaba, desde uno de los pasillos que conectaban a la cocina.

– Le está sangrando la nariz, Potter. – no supo qué otra cosa decir, así que comenzó por lo obvio y evidente.

– Sí. Al principio eran simples gotas, pero ahora se ha hecho un poco más constante. – el joven sonrió como si intentara restarle importancia. – Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que trabajo demasiado. Quizá sea resultado del estrés de cada mañana. Verá, quiero convertirme en auror pero no quiero que se deba a mi fama como salvador del universo. Estudio tanto como puedo y creo que de seguir así, terminaré convirtiéndome en Hermione. Aún recuerdo cuando Tonks estuvo en el colegio, era tan ruidosa como una banda musical completa y todavía no termino de comprender cómo consiguió aprobar el examen de sigilo. Era una maravillosa mujer. De verdad que sí.

– _Yo tampoco, pero…_

Finalmente el muchacho había conseguido detener la sangre en su nariz, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda máquina.

" _Mi papi en el futuro, está muy enfermo y empeoró al saber que usted había muerto"._

Pero el sangrado nasal podía deberse a cualquier cosa y no quería apresurar conclusiones, y tampoco sabía la forma en la que reaccionaría su joven ex estudiante, al darse cuenta de que él sabía muchas cosas que él todavía desconocía y por el tiempo en el que se encontraban. Como Potter se había levantado de su silla en el comedor, se empujó hasta poder mirar uno de los pergaminos de cerca y dio un rápido vistazo a su contenido.

" _Examen para aurores de reglamento"._

– ¿Tiene hambre, profesor Snape? ¿Quisiera desayunar algo?

Quiso decir que no, solo por orgullo de sentir que no necesitaba atención, pero sin poderlo prever, su estómago se adelantó con un potente rugido que hizo reír al muchacho junto a las hornillas de hierro de la cocina.

– Lógicamente. Pasó tantos meses en coma, que debe estar muriéndose de hambre. ¿Alguna cosa en especial que desee probar? Después de todo, usted regresó de entre los muertos y se ha ganado el merecido derecho de escoger lo que desee comer.

– Qué gracioso que lo mencione, puesto que creí haber hablado con Albus Dumbledore mientras me debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

– ¿Ah sí? – respondió el joven, apartando la vista de lo que su varita había comenzado a preparar que parecían ser huevos, tocino y tostadas, para darse la vuelta y encarar a su antiguo profesor de pociones. – ¿Y cómo se veía?

– Tan viejo como siempre. Caminábamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero se sentía como un paseo cualquiera. Le pregunté si soñaba y dijo que podía ser lo que yo quisiera. Un sueño o una realidad. Me sentía tan sólido como cualquier roca, así que le pregunté por qué no éramos transparentes como todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts y me aseguró que puesto que así lo había querido. Que todavía quería existir de alguna forma, pero que al mismo tiempo quería morir, así que había decidido conservar mi cuerpo en la otra vida. Podía sentir si así lo quisiera, pero al parecer yo había decidido conservar mi cuerpo, sin el deseo de sentir algo por cualquier cosa viviente o no viviente. Aparentemente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había vivido y continuaba sintiendo que no merecía ser feliz. Que debía resignarme a cualquier placer que pudiera existir, más allá de la muerte. A una lágrima, a una sonrisa o a la caricia del viento sobre mi rostro. Así que preferí vivir confinado en un pequeño y deprimente espacio de mi infancia, sin la posibilidad de volver a sentir algo en la vida. Si no podía sentir, entonces no podría doler y no tendría consecuencias.

– Que extraño sueño. – reflexionó el joven, tomando dos platos de porcelana que Severus sabía que eran tan viejos como la casa, pero que misteriosamente se conservaban mejor de lo que esperaba, para atrapar los huevos y el pan tostado que flotaban por los aires y listos para ser servidos. – Aunque espero que haya sido simplemente eso. Un sueño. – antes de que el profesor diera una respuesta, Harry continuó. – No creo que quisiera volver al mundo de los vivos sin sentir nada, la verdad. Quiero decir, ¿entonces dónde quedaría ese abnegado amor que siente por mi madre?

– _Ya no amo a su madre, Potter._ – los verdes y brillantes ojos del joven frente a él, encontraron los suyos, negros y fríos como la penumbra misma. – La amé mientras vivía, pero una vez que morí eso se terminó.

– ¡Pero no está muerto!

– Es como si lo estuviera. – y lo habría estado de no ser por esa niñita pelirroja que había decidido regresarlo a la tierra de los vivos, para intentar salvar la vida de su padre. – Después de todo, en ésta vida no tengo nada que buscar y es así como en el sueño que tuve. Existo, pero decido no sentir nada. No soy transparente ni puedo flotar, y también decido conservar mi viejo cuerpo.

El desayuno más tranquilo que recordaba haber tenido en su vida o al menos, lo poco que podía recordar tras el coma. Continuaba pensando en la pequeña Lily y en lo decepcionada que quizá iba a estar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Harry tenía una vida a la que no debía renunciar, puesto que él no era el más indicado para la tarea.

– Estaré ocupado, preparándome para mi examen de pociones. Detección de venenos peligrosos y brebajes prohibidos. – comentó de pronto el muchacho, con la boca llena de un poco de salchicha. – Me preguntaba si quisiera ayudarme con la práctica, ya que usted es el experto. No quiero que piense que esa fue la razón por la que lo traje hasta aquí, pero de verdad que su ayuda me resultaría muy útil. – hizo una breve pausa para beber zumo de fresa y sonreír un poco. – Bueno, si usted quiere. Sé que necesita descansar y supongo que lo que menos quiere es pensar en lo que hacía en su vida pasada. Ahora que dice que está muerto.

– Supongo que suena mucho mejor que pasar el resto de mis días, contemplando el jardín trasero.

– Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en algo. Necesitaré aprobar todos mis exámenes con la mejor de las calificaciones posibles, ya que soy el salvador del mundo mágico y todos esperan mucho de mí.

– Nada que usted no pueda obtener, creo. Siempre contó con la mejor de las suertes, así que no dudo que al final tenga éxito en lo que se propone.

– Pero lo tendré aún más, si me ayuda. Después de todo, nadie podrá entrenarse con una eminencia en el arte de las pociones, como lo es usted. ¡Imagine mi suerte!

No dijo nada y prefirió llenarse la boca de pan tostado. Los constantes halagos del muchacho, le hacían sentir realmente incómodo y prefería encontrar algo con lo que distraerse e ignorar el resto de la humanidad a su alrededor.

– _Lo lamento. Creo que me sobrepasé de nuevo._

Harry se puso en pie y tras colocar la vajilla sobre el fregadero, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre que desayunaba en otro punto de la mesa.

– Espero que con el transcurso del tiempo y tras recuperarse, decida volver al mundo de los vivos y sentir nuevamente.

No dijo nada y tras dejar de escuchar los pasos del muchacho en el salón, finalmente pudo tragar lo que había estado masticando, sintiendo la desagradable presión en su garganta y no por el simple hecho de tener una herida en ella.n

Potter incluso había tenido la cortesía de ablandar su desayuno, pero estaba negándose a sentir alguna cosa. No quería aceptarlo. No quería insistir en llenar su vida de sufrimiento.

Tenía una segunda oportunidad que no había pedido tener y no quería que comenzara de la misma forma que su vida lo había hecho, la primera vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Lo siento, ya que he tenido un enorme bloqueo por meses y uno de los más difíciles semestres, por la situación país.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.

Capítulo cinco: La pesadilla de volver al comienzo

Aquella tarde mientras hojeaba los libros que se suponía, Potter debía estudiar para aprobar sus exámenes como auror, no había dejado de reflexionar acerca de los pocos acontecimientos que había conseguido vivir tras su milagroso despertar de la muerte.

El joven había hecho un gran esfuerzo por permanecer despierto pero ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre una gran cantidad de ensayos e inevitablemente, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su ex estudiante. Su expresión, completamente en blanco, analizó cada detalle por el que sus ojos se posaban.

Desde su largo cabello como un nido de pájaros, hasta la punta de su nariz y los lentes que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver y que en aquel momento resbalaban por dicha nariz y en peligro de romperse, si el muchacho apoyaba más la cara en la madera de la mesa.

El usual desastre de siempre.

Un pequeño sonido, como una especie de ronquido, finalmente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Potter se babeaba sobre los ensayos y por un momento, frívolamente pensó que la tinta se correría y perdería todo el trabajo que había hecho.

No que fuese de su incumbencia y nada que un simple _Evanesco_ , no pudiera solucionar. El muchacho dio un pequeño respingo y pareció que fue suficiente para que finalmente comenzara a despertar, restregándose el rostro con una de sus manos y percatándose de que se babeaba.

\- Maldición. – fue lo que murmuró, tratando de acomodarse las gafas y una vez que sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente abiertos, sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada de su profesor. - ¡Oh… profesor Snape! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está allí?

\- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de la razón de su pobre desempeño en pociones. – Severus hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua, restándole importancia. – pero creo haber entendido que necesitaba de mi ayuda y sin embargo, aquí está, durmiendo durante las horas de trabajo.

\- Lo lamento, últimamente no he podido dormir lo suficiente. Quisiera decir que se debe a todo el estudio, pero es algo diferente. Una extraña sensación que oprime mi pecho y entonces se me hace difícil el poder respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿No ha pensado en pedir la opinión de un sanador al respecto?

Sus palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención del elegido, quien se reincorporó en el asiento y frunció el ceño por largos minutos.

\- ¿Debería? No creo que sea algo importante. ¿O acaso usted sí lo cree?

Tenía conocimiento de causa, pero no podía basarse en la opinión de una niña de nueve años. ¿Y qué tal si exageraba y Potter no estaba realmente enfermo, sino que era una simple treta infantil para convencerlo de amarlo?

\- Solo señalaba el sangrado nasal y su imposibilidad para respirar adecuadamente.

\- Quizá se deba al exceso de trabajo. Aunque le agradezco por su preocupación. – Harry sonrió y ello le hizo sentir un poco tenso. – Y si debo ser franco al respecto, no esperaba que le importara tanto como para preocuparse.

\- Ya le dije que solo señalaba los hechos, nada más. Ahora… - echó un pequeño vistazo a los ensayos, aunque la verdad solo quería evitar la atenta mirada de Potter sobre su persona. - ¿Cuáles son esas tan complicadas pociones que se supone, debe conocer como la palma de su mano? Le aconsejo que preste mucha atención y deje de dormirse durante las lecciones o no aprobará el examen con los méritos que tanto está buscando.

Harry no dijo nada y con una pequeña carcajada, asintió acomodándose mejor en la silla junto al viejo escritorio y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa como si estuviese a punto de recibir otra de las lecciones de pociones en el castillo. El hombre en la silla de ruedas frente a él, negó con la cabeza ante su actitud y se empujó un poco, hasta tomar los ensayos de la mesa. La mayoría de las pociones en la lista, solo las prepararían mortífagos o magos en malos pasos.

\- Pues no aprenderá nada, si no las prepara primero. Aunque la mayoría tiene ingredientes que supongo están prohibidos, no aprenderá a diferenciarlas si no las prepara y/o entiende sus implicaciones.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda prepararlas, si poseen ingredientes a los que no debo ni acercarme siquiera?

\- Quizá podría utilizar sus influencias. Después de todo, usted es el gran Harry Potter y dudo que en su nombre se levanten falsas sospechas de intentar reproducir peligrosas y complicadas pociones, con fines de destrucción.

El joven no pudo evitarlo, echándose a reír tras sus palabras.

\- No sé si continuar riéndome o sorprenderme de que sea usted quien ahora quiera romper las reglas y utilizar ingredientes prohibidos.

\- La verdad no estaría rompiendo ninguna regla. Solo estaría utilizando sus influencias, para romper las reglas de forma controlada y aceptada por la sociedad que nos rige y en la que vivimos tan a gusto.

\- ¡Vaya! Después de todo, sí que quiere ayudarme. Se lo agradezco nuevamente, profesor Snape.

\- No se confunda. Casi nunca declino un pedido para enseñar. No tiene nada que ver con usted.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió, tomando una pluma y un pergamino en blanco, preguntándose cuál era la mejor manera de solicitar ingredientes peligrosos, con fines didácticos. No estaba seguro de que alguien fuese a creer lo que dijera la carta, pero creía no perder nada con solo intentarlo.

\- Mientras esperamos una respuesta del ministerio de magia, creo que deberíamos comenzar con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación.

No estaba realmente seguro de a qué se refería el muchacho con eso. Si involucraba que pusiera sus manos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, entonces no creía ser capaz de soportarlo. No habría importado en otras circunstancias, pero el salvador del mundo mágico y sus confines, estaba enamorado de él y dudaba que el hecho de ser tocado, fuese a mejorar en algo la situación.

Trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y permanecer tranquilo ante la circunstancia, mientras el joven Potter parecía contemplar la mejor forma de comenzar los ejercicios que la sanadora había escrito con mucho detalle en un pergamino.

\- Creo que debería intentar levantarse y ver qué sucede. Por supuesto, realizaremos un poco de calentamiento primero. Ya sabe, para relajar los músculos tensos y facilitar los pasos cuando sea necesario.

Pensaba en la pequeña Lily y lo que diría, de ver a su padre arrodillarse frente al hombre que se suponía que amaba y mirándolo con ojos totalmente abnegados, como si jamás hubiese visto nada igual en toda su vida.


End file.
